


To Build A Better Phone

by Keziah, silverwriter01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Most phones can survive a six foot drop onto concrete. Sadly, Kara's grip is just a bit harder than that.orAlex tries to make Kara a phone that lasts longer than a day.





	

Supergirl walks into Alex Danvers’ lab with her hands behind her back. Alex doesn’t have x-ray vision, but she knows, instinctively, that Kara is hiding something. Hazel eyes pin blue ones in a look until the other woman confesses.

"Alex, I broke my phone . . . again."

Alex sighs. "Kara. I can't keep issuing you DEO phones. What did you do this time?"

The blonde tilts her head down, hiding her face. Alex bites back a mixture of a groan and a laugh. "Fruit Ninja? Again? I'll get you a new one."

Alex, of course, has access to hundreds of phones. The DEO uses burner phones on every operation and when Supergirl came aboard, Alex merely upped their supply order by thirty. A new phone for every day of the month with Kara.

When J’onn asks her why the DEO suddenly increased the telecommunications budget to purchase new IPhones that are pink the agent rambles on about some technical mission where pink IPhones are needed to blend into crowds, but J'onn knows the real answer is that Alex can't say no to Kara.

The brunette opens one of the drawers of her desk and hands the blonde a new pink phone.

Kara accepts her new phone, but sighs. "Can't you make me a phone that won't break?" Kara pleads. "You're an engineer."

 "BIO-engineer, Kara. I work on the molecular level." Alex looks at (what’s left of) the old phone. "Though, this is practically at the molecular level now. I’m surprised you didn’t create a nuclear bomb when you smashed this phone down to its atoms.”

“Alex,” Kara pouts. It's the pout that does the older Danvers in.

“I'll see what our labs can do."

\-----

 The DEO spends three months designing a new Supergirl proof phone. It lasts 28 hours.

\-----

"Not a bad first test run," Alex mutters, examining the shattered phone as the superhero paces behind her.

"Can you get my game saves off of there?" Kara asks, worried. "I hate having to start over every day."

"I can't. Winn might be able to."

"But you play games. Can't you figure it out?"

The brunette pauses. She instantly slips on her agent/poker face. “I do not play games, Kara.”

Kara snorts. “Right. Like you totally don’t have an X-box in your bedroom where you play Call of Duty with Winn.”

“First of all, it’s a PlayStation. Second, we do not play Call of Duty,” Alex argues, outraged. Her jaw clicks shut when she realizes she’s been played.

Kara smirks in victory.

Alex purses her lips. "Whether or not I game is beside the point. My gaming skills are absolutely no use at rebuilding small and complicated electronics."

"Fine." Kara carries the phone pieces cupped in her hands, presenting the pile to Winn with pouted lip and puppy eyes.

Winn looks at the mangled mess. "Hmm. Actually less messy than last time, I think."

Kara looks relieved and crosses her arms as she watches worriedly over his shoulder.

He pulls out his "Kara-Kit" (screwdrivers, pliers, snacks, extra staplers and other office supplies, needle and thread, etc. He really wishes the DEO would finish their "bigger on the inside" tech) and passes a king size Kit-Kat to Kara. She chomps on it happily as he digs through the plastic remains.

"You are a very fortunate alien." Winn assures her. "The SIM card  _and_  the SD card are intact."

"Yay!" Kara bounces on her feet a little, licking chocolate from her fingers.

He asks, "What exactly did you do to it this time?"

The blonde coughs into her fist. The cough oddly sounds like the words ‘Dropped it off of a skyscraper while I was avoiding a bomb’.

“A bomb?” He gasps, turning around in his chair.

Kara nods, “Yeah, on Fruit Ninja.”

The hacker can only sigh as he turns back around to finish installing the old chips into another Supergirl proof phone Version 1. They built a dozen total of the first version. “Well, try not to drop it again.”

He grins when he gets a loud kiss on the cheek as thanks before she wanders off, re-downloading Fruit Ninja from the app store.

\-----

 The DEO works another month designing a Supergirl proof phone Version 2. It lasts 160 hours.

\-----

 “Almost a week,” Alex proudly states as she reviews the remains of the Version 2. She makes the utter mistake of looking at Kara. The blonde’s eyes are shimmering with tears. She moves quickly to Kara’s side and wraps her arms around her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…I just thought we’d be together forever,” Kara confesses, feeling stupid but upset all the same. “I never had a phone so long. I named her Sally.”

"Oh." Alex furrows her brow. "We can give her a proper funeral, if you want? Put her in a box and send her into the sun? I think I have a spare rocket . . ." Alex is cut off by Kara's arms squeezing just a little too tight around her middle.

"Thank you." Kara murmurs in Alex's ear. It sends a shiver down her spine and she rubs Kara's back comfortingly.

Pulling back, Kara nods firmly. "I think I shall devote her body to science though. Make her death worthwhile."

"Okay." Alex smiles and hands Kara a bag of chips. "I can do that."

\-----

The DEO spends three weeks and an afternoon on Version 3. It lasts six hours.

\-----

Alex's voice cuts across the lab like an assassin's blade. "You designed a phone. A phone carried by one of the clumsiest people I know. And you forgot to make it waterproof?"

"Erm. Yes, ma'am." The engineer tech shrinks back in his chair.

Alex rolls her eyes, shakes her head and storms out of the room, grumbling. "Must I do everything myself?"

\-----

The DEO spends two days on Version 4 with Agent Danvers supervising. It lasts 3 weeks, 2 days, and 16 hours.

\-----

It really wasn’t the engineering department's or Kara’s fault Version 3 died. Cat Grant is the one who breaks it. She instantly blames it on Kara. Though, seriously? How could her assistant leave the pink phone on her desk and not expect Cat to curiously peruse it?

Kara comes running in from the copy room when she hears Cat shout. She pauses when she spots a small fire on Cat’s desk and takes off her sweater to beat out the flames.

“What happened? Was it a letter bomb or something?”

“No,” Cat says, pulling down her own blouse as she tries to compose herself. “Your phone decided to catch on fire. That is one hell of a security lock, Kiera.”

The younger blonde pauses her attempts to clean up Ms. Grant’s desk. She pins the Queen of Social Media in a firm look. “Ms. Grant, did you try to hack my phone?”

“Kiera, please. Don’t try to turn this around. Your phone literally caught on fire on my desk.”

“Alex gave me that phone,” Kara insists, almost on the verge of tears. “She said she helped build it! It was special.”

Cat purses her lips. She turns and walks towards the cabinets that holds her bar on top. She takes a glass and lifts the lid of the silver ice urn. She shovels two large scoops of M&Ms into the glass and walks back to Kara. Her bracelets jingle as she shoves the glass out towards the younger woman.

Kara eats them one at a time as she looks upon the wreckage of Version 4. She really thought they’d make it.

\-----

 The DEO finishes Version 5 within a week. This one lasts 2 months, 1 week, 5 days, and 3 hours.

\-----

“What happened to this one?” Alex asks. The pieces of the Version 5 lay scattered on the kitchen table. The agent swears it looks like the alien tried to use it as a hand grip/forearm strengthener.

They are in Kara’s apartment only because the blonde left the Dolly Parton Dive bar in a huff. Alex tried to call but got worried when it went instantly to voicemail. Kara never sends her to voicemail. Alex’s calls only go there when the blonde’s phone is broken.

 “It broke,” The blonde replies. She’s sitting on the couch away from Alex.

“I can see that.” Alex is upset because Kara is acting strange. She’s been acting strange all night. Alex tries to lighten the mood. "Playing Fruit Ninja?"

"No." Kara is glaring at the wall and her hand is fidgeting. It taps at her leg, then curls into a fist, then reaches up to adjust her glasses (which are actually beside her on the couch), then falls back down to twist her fingers together before tapping away at her leg again.

Alex leaves the phone and settles beside Kara. "Did something happen at work? Cat call you with another ridiculous request? You know I could sedate her. Or make her disappear. Or sic Lucy on her."

"No!" Kara shouts. "Stop doing that! Cat is a wonderful person and a good boss and she's really helpful when I'm confused and the job makes me feel normal, she makes me feel normal and . . ." Kara trails off, swallowing heavily.

Alex ducks her head. She didn't know her teasing had bothered Kara. "I'm sorry."

Kara stops tapping her leg and pulls her knees up to her chest. She looks away from Alex.

“You were playing Fruit Ninja earlier. I saw you, at the bar. Why do you keep playing?” Alex asks, hoping to finally find a topic to get her to open up.

“Because I want to get to level 66. That’s when I become a hero,” The blonde answers in a whisper.

Alex moves closer, pressing her torso against Kara’s knees to brush some fallen, blonde waves behind her ear. She continues the motion of stroking Kara’s hair. “Kara, you are already a hero. You’re my hero.”

“And you’re mine,” Kara replies. Blue eyes meet hazel ones and Alex stops mid-stroke, her hand on the blonde’s face.  Alex feels like Kara just confessed more than ‘you’re my hero’. It feels like Kara just said, ‘You are the moon, sun, stars, and potstickers to me.’ Alex knows it is ridiculous but that is what she thinks the look feels like.

The agent moves her hand away and collapses back in the couch. She tries to focus on something else and settles on discovering why Kara is so angry. She thinks back to what happened in the bar.

“Did someone bother you at the bar when I wasn’t looking?” She asks when she thinks of it. She leans forward, ready to jump off the couch and go kick some ass if need be.

“They weren’t bothering me.”

Alex’s eyebrows raise in surprise. That statement had been said in a very non-Kara like fashion. “Who were they bothering?”

“You.” The blonde states firmly, still not looking at her.

“Me? Wait, are you talking about those alien women who were talking to me?” Alex asks, utterly confused. “We were just shooting pool.”

“Talking? Alex, they were all flirting with you!” Kara exclaims.

Alex shakes her head. “No, they weren’t. I would have noticed.”

Kara shakes her own head. Her foster sister is so oblivious it honestly hurt all parties involved. “Alex, I need you to focus. Those women were batting their eyes at you, buying you drinks, and touching your arms. They were flirting with you. Especially the blonde.”

Kara tries not to grind her teeth at the thought of the other blonde alien. That one had been the reason why Kara had crushed her phone. Poor Version 5 had the misfortune of being in her hand as she watched the other blonde reach up to play with Alex’s hair. The superhero had to quickly close her eyes when she started seeing red. It wasn’t just a metaphor for anger with her. She had honestly almost shot the other blonde with her heat vision. That’s when she left the bar.

“Oh,” Alex replies, thinking back on the night. If the women had been flirting, she really needed to reevaluate her life. That would mean there had been dozens of women flirting with her over the years and she had ignored them all. " _Oh!_ "

"Yeah." Kara nods.

Alex stares at Kara. If that was flirting, Kara . . . Kara had done all those things to Alex. Kara batted her eyes (usually when she wanted the last bite of something) and bought Alex drinks (and cut her off when necessary) and touched Alex (a hand at the waist while walking, a hug to greet, a pat on the thigh while sitting, a hug to part, playing with her hair during movie nights, tracing Alex's bones after a dangerous mission).

Alex thinks harder. She had responded in kind. Alex batted her eyes (when she wanted Kara to cover for her with her mom) and bought Kara drinks (those ridiculous fruity things she likes and usually virgin, just so she had an excuse not to be drunk at the end of the night) and touched Kara (a hug to reassure, a hand on the back to encourage, a kiss on the cheek to say hello or goodbye).

Alex frowns and tries to explain. "I didn't know they were flirting. I didn't know I was flirting. But I don't want to flirt."

"Oh." Kara looks even more disappointed now.

"Ugh, that's . . ." Alex runs her hand over her face. "That's not what I meant."

Kara just looks confused now.

The agent sighs and looks away, trying to collect her thoughts. She looks back at the blonde. "I mean, I don't want to just flirt. I want something real."

The superhero's expression is now a mixture of confusion and seriousness. "You deserve something real, Alex. But . . . what kind of real do you want?"

"The type of real . . . I have with you," Alex softly states. She lightly inhales, trying to find strength for her next question. She sits up straight to ask. "Kara, will you go on a date with me?"

\-----

The DEO works for 36 hours with Alex and all the labs going nonstop to make Version 6. Alex gave and maintained a strict deadline because she wanted to present the phone to the superhero on their first date. Kara still has it.

**Author's Note:**

> silverwriter01: Well Keziah and I were chatting about a Supergirl/Avengers crossover and she mentioned something about Clint and Natasha playing real life Fruit Nina. I laughed and then had a thought that made me sad. Kara can't play Fruit Ninja for more than a few minutes before breaking her phone. Then Keziah says "Maybe the DEO made her a special phone" and it just went from there. The best parts are from her.
> 
> Edit from Keziah: that last statement is a blatant untruth. The best parts are clearly silverwriter's.


End file.
